


What a Sap

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Obi-Wan & Anakin Domestic AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Memories</p>
<p>Anakin actually takes every opportunity he can to be a sap, not that Obi-wan is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Sap

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so I woke up early to write this so I'm sorry if it sucks I wrote it in an hour

“Do you remember when we first met?” Anakin asked one night, his arms wrapped around Obi-wan.

He hummed in response. “At that summer camp Qui-Gon forced me to attend.”

“God, you were the only one who made that bearable for me,” he muttered before placing a kiss on Obi-wan’s neck.

“Really? I remember you meetingyour future best friend . Ashoka?”

“As I recall, you tricked me into spending time with her.”

“You enjoyed it! She adored you.”

“Can’t imagine why. I was a bratty tween.”

Obi-wan chuckled. “You were good at fishing and racing though.”

He sighed as he thumbed Obi-wan’s hip. “I suppose I was.”

“Humble doesn’t suit you,” Obi-wan teased. “Is there something wrong?”

“I just remember that I kept trying to impress you and you kept -- I don’t know. Ignoring me?”

“I didn’t mean to do that on purpose,” he muttered. “You were cute, even back then. I always felt flustered around you.”

“You? _Flustered_?”

“Mhm. As you might recall, I blushed ten shades of tomato red when you asked me out. On _Valentine’s Day_ , you sap. It was right after English, before going to lunch.”

“Hey, you said yes, didn’t you?”

He smiled. “That I did. I think that it was one of the best decisions I ever made.”

\---

Anakin walked around the dining room again, making sure that everything looked perfect. Ahsoka sighed as she came out from the kitchen; the two of them had been in the kitchen all day getting ready for this dinner, and she was going to stick around to put everything in the oven and take it out on time.

“Stop fretting, Skyguy. Everything looks great.”

“Just ‘great’? Not fantastic? Not perfect? Do you-”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him. “Calm down. Just calm the fuck down, Anakin. He’s going to say yes. It’s going to be fucking magical. His tastebuds are going to freaking explode when he eats that freaking beef bourguignon! And those vanilla bean cupcakes? Well, we’ll be lucky if he lives through them to say yes.”

“Were they undercooked?”

She sighed as she guided him to one of the chairs. “No-you know what? Just sit down. Look pretty. Relax for a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” He took a deep breath, trying to center himself like in those couples’ yoga classes Qui-Gon had gotten them for Christmas (admittedly, it was not Anakin’s favorite gift, but seeing Obi-wan in yoga pants was a gift of itself). At the thought, he smiled and managed to relax, and when Ahsoka came back, she seemed pleased.

“He should be here any minute,” she reminded him, just as the door opened. She smiled and walked into the kitchen as Anakin went over to Obi-wan, taking his jacket from him.

“You look really nice,” Obi-wan told him, suddenly realizing that he might be underdressed in a sweater and jeans when Anakin was in his only button up and his black dress pants. “It is just us, right?”

Anakin kissed him on the cheek. “You look perfect, if that's what you’re worried about.”

He nodded, cautious. Of course, Anakin paid him compliments on a daily basis, but there was still _something_ just the slightest bit off. Or maybe not off, per say, but different; _strange_. Yes, that was the word for it. Strange.

Anakin led him into the dining room, which was another tip off -- they usually ate in the kitchen or in front of the TV.

“Are you dying?” he asked abruptly, stopping in his tracks. “Because that would be a really big damper for Valentine's Day. I mean, obviously, you dying is bad, but having a holiday to associate it with-”

“What-no! No, I’m not dying, I-” His cheeks turned pink, as he fumbled with his pocket and knelt on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” He stood there for a second, reeling on the inside. Of course, it made sense, it was the next logical step in their relationship -- they’d been living there with Ahsoka for almost a year, and they slept together every night, and really it was just a formality and- “Yes!”

He pulled Anakin up to kiss him, felt the ring being slipped onto his ring finger before Anakin’s fingers slid through his hair.

“I love you,” he whispered to Anakin. “Thank you.”

“I love you, too, and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Within the limits of the law,” Obi-wan added as he pulled away.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

Ahsoka poked her head in. “You two aren’t going to go all sexy times on me, are you? Because I worked too damn hard on this dinner for it just to be leftovers. Also, congratulations, though it really should’ve happened like, six months ago.”

“Hey, I waited so I could be a sappy romantic again,” Anakin explained.

Obi-wan paused for a second before he realized what he meant. Of course! It was Valentine’s Day; the anniversary of when Anakin had first asked him out.

He pulled Anakin back for another kiss. “Yes, _my_ sappy romantic.”


End file.
